


thunder in a sky

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse of italics, Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: “Damian?” she asks, stepping forward, and her feet are unsteady on the cracked ground. She has ason,she thinks, a little hysterical, and raises her hands. “Are you okay?”(In which Kori finds out.)





	thunder in a sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> This is part of Virus' Tamaranean! Damian au. They've had a bad day and I wrote this to try and cheer them up!

Kori isn’t sure of how to deal with this information. Damian had just - his eyes had glowed a toxic green and he had thrown a _starbolt_ at the villain of the day.

How is this _possible?_ There _were_ no Tamaraneans on Earth except for her - she had checked. So how? How did this come to be?

Now that she’s looking, she can see the resemblance between them, Kori thinks, and shudders. Did someone steal her DNA and make _Damian?_ He has her nose, her fingers, her ears. He has her eyes, too, and Kori _doesn’t know what to do._ Damian is thirteen and yet he had appeared just as shocked as her when the starbolt came flying out of his palm, bright and hot as the sun. Kori is just - she’s so confused. So so confused and so is everyone else.

“Damian?” she asks, stepping forward, and her feet are unsteady on the cracked ground. She has a _son,_ she thinks, a little hysterical, and raises her hands. “Are you okay?”

Damian’s staring at the enemy, face blank, and when she comes closer she can see the way his eyes glow, too unnatural for a human but natural for a Tamaranean. “Damian?”

“So this is what Grandfather was talking about,” he says under his breath, flexing his fingers. The sun beats down on them both, filling Kori with energy and Damian frowns at the ground. “I didn’t expect to be able to do that.”

Kori takes a deep breath, hair flying around her ankles. “Damian, what are you talking about?”

“I - Grandfather injected some Tamaranian DNA into me,” he says, and it rocks Kori down to her core. “I suppose I can do starbolts as well as a consequence of that.”

Kori doesn’t - she doesn’t know what to say to that. Then again, she’s always been better at actions rather than words, and Damian looks so lost, like he’s a boat unmoored from the shore and just floating on the wide open sea, like he’s a asteroid in space bumping into other rocks. She can’t stand it, can’t stand the way his lips twist into a bitter smile, the way he shifts on his feet like he’s about to flee. So she -

So she takes that final step towards him, wraps her arms around him, and threads her hand through his hair. Damian starts, tries to pull away, but Kori doesn’t let go. This is her _son,_ and as much as she never knew of his existence until now, that doesn’t change the fact that he is. And Kori has always thought that actions are worth far more than words, anyways.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs, soft and kind, and she can feel the way he shakes. “It’s okay,” she repeats. “I don’t blame you.”  
  
Damian doesn’t say anything, but he does curl his fingers into the back of her uniform, trembling and strong despite it, and Kori smiles.

 _I won’t let anything happen to you,_ she swears in her mind. _Nobody will lay a finger on you,_ she vows, and it’s a promise of a lifetime.

This is her _son._ Kori has been through enough heartbreak in her life, and so has Damian. She doesn’t want him to suffer anymore. And he won’t. Because Kori will be there the way she wasn’t for the first thirteen years of his life, but she’s here _now,_ here in the way that nobody was for her, and that’s -

Well. That’s all that matters, in her opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Kori in her perspective before, nor have I read any comics with her in it. What did you think of my characterisation of her?
> 
> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
